What's Never Known
by Harumon
Summary: Kouji has always been unsocial, and when his brother died, things just got worse. But what happens when Takuya becomes determined to confront him about it? Slight AU. Light Takouji. T for slight cursing. First one-shot, Yea!


Just a random one-shot. x3 (Also my first - woot!)

I'm also trying out a new writing style... It's easier for me to write this way... But something tells me it's a lot harder to read, and sounds bad. Oh well - fan-fiction is meant to be fun, not perfect.

_Not to much proof-reading done, so please excuse the many, many mistakes._

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon, no matter how much I wish I did.

**WARNINGS:** Random changes from third person the first, Large paragraphs, AU (But still in the Digital World), older characters, profanity, a little bit of fluff toward the end, and anything else you'd probably expect... There's Takouji too, it's meant in a romance way, but you can take it as friendship if you want. Oh, and hints of Koukou for someone who may or may not read this story - you know who you are. xD

Note to self: Never use so many paragraphs describing pointless things people could probably figure out again.

Does this format burn your eyes like it does mine?

* * *

**Whats Never Known  
**

Takuya's POV

--

"What do you want?"

His tone was icy, emotionless, and thick, just as it had been when we had first met. Just as it had been long before we met. Just as it had been for as long as I could remember. It didn't faze me though, for I had realized something recently. I can't believe it has taken me so long, but I had finally managed to put the pieces together.

What had I realized? It's actually pretty simple. I started to piece it together when Kouichi had been freed from Kerpymon's grip. You see, when Kouichi entered the picture, Kouji started dropping his barriers. Yeah, you heard me right, barriers. When we ('We' meaning Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, and I) first met Kouji, he didn't stick around us often. We went one way, he went another. No matter how many times our paths crossed, he just went off again by himself. Eventually we managed to get him to stick around with us, but even then he refused to show much emotion, and just plain out refused to talk unless it was absolutely necessary, or he disagreed with what was going on.

Over time we managed to get him to talk a bit more. A conversation once in awhile, an occasional nod, heck, he even started helping me with battle plans! He still wasn't social by any means, but he at least acknowledged we were there. Anyways, I'm getting way off topic; back to what I was saying:

When his twin brother, Kouichi, was freed from the evil influence of Kerpymon and became part of our group, he started really opening up. Not to the whole group, just to Kouichi, but it was a start. The two started having conversations, and because of that Kouji grew more cheery. Slowly his conversation with the group in general grew to near-average lengths.

As fate would have it, that didn't last long. Kouichi ended up being killed (I guess a more appropriate word would be 'scanned') and Kouji returned to his bitter self, although instead of being emotionless, he now got random mood swings, and became extremely agitated when anyone tried to converse with him.

However, during the time in which the two brothers were together, something became painfully obvious. It was through subtle hints such as him calling his only minuets older brother Nii-San, or him moving closer to the group at night when he thought we were all asleep. He is really lonely, but was scared to make friends. I guess he had to let Kouichi in because they're brothers, but something must have happened in the past. I don't know what, but there has got to be some reason why he flinches when I reach out to offer him a hand.

Now your probably thinking something along the lines of: '_What are you a moron? It took you that long to figure it out?! Yeesh! I could tell in seconds!_' Heh. Laugh all you want, but you weren't there with the group. You don't know how well he can hide his emotions, or how well he can pretend to be in one mood while really in another.

With all that being said, we're brought back to the present, with Kouji glaring daggers at me, as if daring me to try to start a conversation.

"Well, what do you want?" he repeats, glaring up at me from his sitting position beneath a tree. There's no anger in his voice, but each word says quite clearly that he wants me to back off. Meanwhile, I'm standing my ground, contemplating an answer.

And then an idea enters my head. It's stupid, and will probably make him kill me, but I act on it anyways. I'm not even sure what made me do it, it just seemed like something that I should do.

I bend down and hug him.

Kouji immediately stiffens and his anger flares up.

"Takuya!? What are you doing!? Let go of me!" he growls as I continue to hug him. Realizing I'm not responding, he starts to resort to violence.

Time passes as he continues to struggle to get away, snapping insults at me. I'm kinda glad he chooses to sleep far from the group. If we had been near them, everyone would have woken up by now.

"Let... Go!" he snarls, elbowing me in the chest. I just sit there, closing my eyes and hoping he'll calm down. I really wanted to let go, but something in my brain was telling me to keep hugging him, so I remain the same.

It must have been at least 30 minutes before Kouji decided it wasn't worth fighting anymore. He let out a sigh and fell limp, submitting to the hug.

"Bastard..." he murmurs.

We continue to sit like that for awhile, until Kouji breaks the silence.

"Can you at least let me lie down? It's well over midnight and it's impossible to sleep with you trying to choke me." His voice has returned to it's usual icy tone.

I make some sort of unintelligible noise and loosen up the hug so that it's just an arm hung loosely around him. I'm half expecting him to take advantage of the change in position and knock me unconscious.

He doesn't though, and just pull us both down from a sitting position to a lying one. He manages to turn around so his back faces me, and closes his eyes, obviously trying to block out the fact that I'm there.

Even more time passes by, Kouji still being a little tense, and me still being unnaturally silent. I'm going to wait for him to talk though, I don't want him to get _too_ annoyed, not that he wasn't already.

"Why did you come over here?"

A five word differential, awesome.

"To say hi to you."

"Alright." he yawns, clearly annoyed at that answer. "You said hi, you can leave."

"What's bugging you?"

"_You _are."

"Besides that."

At first he doesn't respond, so I guess he had taken to ignoring me again, but I'm proven wrong as he turns around and glares at me.

"What makes you so certain something is?" He still has the same tone to his voice, but I think beneath it I can detect a hint of hope... Nah, it's probably just my brain playing tricks on me.

"Your... Like..." Man, it's hard to to voice my thoughts! "You've become really anti-social -" Kouji moves to make a comeback, but I cut him off. "- and I mean compared to when when Kouichi was in the group." Did I just say that? Ouch. Nice goin' Takuya, bring up Kouichi...

As expected he shifts uncomfortably at the mention of Kouichi, however, not quite as expected, he doesn't make a fiery comeback.

"None of your business, Kanbara." he says smoothly, closing his eyes again.

He's crazy if he thinks I'm ending the conversation there.

"Yes it is! Your part of the Legendary Warriors, and everyone needs you to work with us! I miss talking to you and-" I trail off rather quickly. Did I just say I missed talking to him out loud? Crap.

"_You_ miss talking to _me_?" Kouji says, raising an eyebrow. As I nod he snorts. "Nice try. Now go to sleep."

Well, I said it, so I might as well use it to my defense. "It's true!"

"Uhuh, Su-"

"Give me one reason it can't be!"

"Because no one likes me."

The look on his face the moment after he said that shows that he hadn't meant for that thought to slip out.

"...Just go to sleep." he recites monotonously, trying to cover up his previous words. He then makes another futile attempt to try to block me out.

"...Thats not true ya' know." I say after a moments hesitation.

"Mhm..." He mutters half-heartedly, still trying to sleep.

"Really!"

"Mhm..." He's still disbelieving.

"...I like having you around."

No response this time... Oops.

After several more moments of award silence I decide that it's time to leave.

"I'll... Leave now..." I mutter, defeated. But as I move to get up he surprises me.

"Stay..." he mummers, grabing my hand and pulling me back down.

He's almost asleep so I know that he's probably not in his right mind, but I wasn't in any position to complain, and besides, it was comfortable lying by him.

"Okay..." I say quietly, putting an arm around him again. For once he doesn't appear to mind.

I still don't know why he sleeps away from the others, or why he doesn't let people in. I still don't know why he flinches with close contact, or why he thinks the world's against him. I don't know why he wants me to stay by him. Heck, I don't even know why he's currently leaning his head against my chest. One things for sure though, I'll find out eventually, that's a fact.

I'm lost in my thoughts and about to fall asleep, when I hear Kouji quietly mutter one last thing:

"I like having you around too..."

And with that knowledge, I fell asleep.

**Owari**

* * *

Corny? I thought so. xD

And if anyone has actually taken time out of their lives to read this story...

**Thank you!!** -Hugs-

-Holds out soda-

Hurray for energy drinks! -Laughs like a maniac while running around in circles-

* * *


End file.
